Sweet Sixteen, Or Is It?
by meowmeow16
Summary: Sequel to He Can't Go On. Numbuh 3's 16th birthday is coming up, and it's going to be sweet! Right? WRONG! The fun ends when the Carbs break out of jail to give Numbuh 3 a special present: The present of DEATH...
1. I Can Wait, No I Can't!

"_**Sweet Sixteen, Or Is It?" **_

**CHAPTER 1**

I Can Wait, No I Can't! 

"2 more weeks 'til my birthday," said Numbuh 3.

"I know, girl!" said Numbuh 5. "It'll be your Sweet Sixteen party!" It was true. Numbuh 3 would be 16 in 2 weeks! She could hardly wait!

"I can wait," said Numbuh 3. "No I can't! I'll be sweeter than ever when I'm sixteen!"

"Of course you will, Sweetheart," said Numbuh 4. He was now, officially Numbuh 3's boyfriend. 2 years ago, he lost all his friends. Then 2 of them were allowed to come back each year. Numbuhs 3 and 5 came back when he was 14, and then Numbuhs 1 and 2 came back when he was 15. Now he was 16, his girlfriend, 15.

"You're so sweet!" said Numbuh 3.

"Not as sweet as you, Rainbow," said Numbuh 4.

"Can we please stop talking about sweetness, and start planning the party?" asked Numbuh 5. "Now, Numbuh 3, you have to pretend to be surprised because this is a surprise party! Make it sound like, they gave you a gigantic Rainbow Monkey!"

"Do I get one?" asked Numbuh 3.

"I'll see what I can do," said Numbuh 4, suspiciously.

"Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 5. "You know about the party, but, you can't know what it's going to look like! If you know one surprise, you can't know the other! Now go!"

"OK!" said Numbuh 3, and she skipped to her room.

"Numbuh 5 heard what you said about the giant Rainbow Monkey," said Numbuh 5. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," said Numbuh 4.

"What's up with the whole mysterious man thing?" said Numbuh 5.

"If you know two secrets, you can't know the other," said Numbuh 4.

"Copycat!" yelled Numbuh 5. "Now, let's get planning! Get Numbuhs 1 and 2, and bring them in here!"

"Aye, aye! Captain!" said Numbuh 4. He ran out of the room. Then Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 4 falling down the stairs. She came out of her room. She saw a skateboard at the bottom of the stairs, along with Numbuh 4. Obviously, he had stepped on the skateboard, causing him to fall down the stairs. Who would do something like that? Numbuh 2…

"Idiot," said Numbuh 5 to Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 heard the crash and came down the stairs.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," said Numbuh 4. "My hard head broke my fall!" They both laughed. Numbuh 2 came in the room. "Numbuh 2, why did you put your skateboard at the top of the stairs so I would fall?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Numbuh 2. "That's not my skateboard!"

"Are you Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Yes,"

"Then I believe this is your skateboard," said Numbuh 4.

"I think you spend too much time with your girlfriend," said Numbuh 2.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend!" yelled Numbuh 4. "At least I'm not being stalked by Numbuh 86!"

"Dude," said Numbuh 2. "You are being stalked by Numbuh 86."

"Oh yeah," said Numbuh 4.

"Hi Wallabee!" screamed Numbuh 86.

"AAHHH!" screamed Numbuh 4. "Get away from me, Fanny!" He got out the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and splanked Numbuh 86 out of the treehouse.

"See you tomorrow, Wallabee!" yelled Numbuh 86.

"Take a hike, Fanny!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Now then," said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 3 has left the room, so let's head up to my room, and I'll assign everyone to do something." They headed up to Numbuh 5's room.

"Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2!" yelled Numbuh 5. "Food duty! Numbuh 4! Decorations! Numbuh 5! Invitations! Numbuh 3! Guest of Honor! Now, let's get cracking!" Everyone went to their rooms to think about their topic.

**(A/N: My evil sister took this chapter, and made a few changes to it! Evil Sister! I like my stories the way they are. She wrote that Numbuh 86 is out of character! People change over time! Well, Numbuh 2 didn't change...)**


	2. Thinking, A Fanny Attack, And Freaking O

**CHAPTER 2**

Thinking, A Fanny Attack, And Freaking-Out

Numbuh 4 was in his room, thinking.

"_If I was Numbuh 3, what would I decorate a party with?"_ he thought. _"I know! Rainbow Monkeys." _Then Numbuh 86 climbed into his window.

"Hi Wally!" said Numbuh 86.

"Gah!" said Numbuh 4. "You said you'd see me tomorrow!"

"I couldn't wait!" said Numbuh 86. "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Nothing you should know of!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Go!"

"You're planning for Numbuh 3's party!" yelled Fanny. "You didn't plan for my party when I asked you to! I get it. You haven't told her yet."

"Told her about us," said Fanny in a romantic tone.

"1.There is nothing going on between us!" yelled Numbuh 4. "2.Get outta my room!"

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "What's going on in there?" She opened the door and saw Fanny. "Gasp!" she gasped. "Get away from my boyfriend, STALKER!" Then she got her S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Numbuh 4 had accidentally ripped a regular Rainbow Monkey, so he got Numbuh 2 to stitch it up, and add 2x4 technology into it. He called it, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Sucker Timid And Loathed Kicked Endlessly 'Round). The S.T.A.L.K.E.R. kicked Fanny around for about 15 minutes. Then it kicked her out the window.

"Thank you!" yelled Numbuh 4. "I can finally work on the party!"

"You're welcome!" said Numbuh 3. "I wish Fanny would leave you alone!"

"Me too," said Numbuh 4, with an expression of annoyance on his face. "I've already planned what the decorations will be."

"They're not bloody and gory, right?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Of course not!" said Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 let out a sigh of relief.

"They're full of "The Carbs"!" said Numbuh 2, not realizing what he had just said. Numbuh 3's face went pale. She ran to Numbuh 4, holding him tight. Her hands were clammy, and she was shivering.

"The Carbs" were Numbuh 3's "family". They had killed her TWICE in the past. Now, they're in jail, but even the thought of them made Numbuh 3 freak-out.

"Numbuh 2!" yelled Numbuh 4. "You know how she feels about "them"!"

Saying "them" made Numbuh 3 freak-out even more.

"Crud!" yelled Numbuh 4. He went over to Numbuh 3 to comfort her.

"What's going on in here!" yelled Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5 is trying to do her work for the party!"

"Accidentally, I brought up the subject of "The Carbs"," said Numbuh 2, right after Numbuh 3 calmed down. She started to freak-out again.

"Numbuh 2!" yelled Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 was whacking Numbuh 2 with her hat, Numbuh 4 was trying to calm Numbuh 3 down, Numbuh 3 was freaking out, Numbuh 2 was yelling "Ow" because Numbuh 5 was hitting him, and who knows what Numbuh 1 was doing! Then Numbuh 1 came in the room.

"What is with all the racket?" yelled Numbuh 1. "I'm trying to work!"

"Don't ask," said Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

**(A/N: Me: So we finally get back to the subject of "The Carbs". Numbuh 3: AAHHH! Numbuh 4: meowmeow16!** **Me: He hurting me!Ow!)**


	3. The Break Out and a Murder

**CHAPTER 3**

The Break-Out and a Murder 

In the jail-cell… 

"Iva!" whispered Bob Carb. His hair was long and tangly. He was wearing one of those prison costumes. "When are we breaking out? I want to kill Kuki as soon as possible!"

"We're breaking out as soon as my IM-pal tells me his plan to get me out!" whispered 12-year-old Iva Carb, with a PDA in her hand. Her hair was shoulder-length, and there were 2 barrettes on the left side of her hair. She wore her gigantic sweater, only it was like a prison costume.

"Then HURRY UP!" yelled Meb Carb.

"Fine!" yelled Iva, in an annoyed tone.

She logged onto IM. Her IM pal was online, so she started a conference:

**_Poison Iva:_ _Do you have the plan? _**

_**2Handsome: Yeah. I'm sending it to your e-mail. Check it. **_

_**Poison Iva: K. **_

She minimized their conference, and headed to her e-mail. It was there. She opened it, and read it. A wide, grim, smile spread across her face. She went back to her IM.

_**Poison Iva: This is brilliant! **_

_**2Handsome: I know. **_

_**Poison Iva: I'll see you when I get out of prison! **_

_**2Handsome: It was my honor helping you break out. **_

_**2Handsome has left the conversation. **_

Iva left the conversation, and signed off. She printed the plan.

"How did you get that guy to help us break out?" asked Bob.

"I told him some sap story about how my family and I were put in jail, even though we were innocent, and he believed it!" Iva cackled.

"Show us the plan!" Meb bellowed. Iva showed them the plan.

"WE ARE GONNA BREAK OUT TONIGHT!" Bob bellowed so loud, the entire jail heard him.

The policeman guarding the jail cells, walked over to the Carbs' cell, and said, "Sure. That's what they all say." He walked away.

1 hour later…

The Carbs were running away from the jail.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Iva, maniacally. "We're free!"

"Now, we wanna give Kuki the sign that we're back!" whispered Bob.

"By doing one of our infamous murders!" whispered Meb. They all laughed maniacally.

A few minutes later…

The Carbs were headed for Lizzie Devine's house.

"It's time for plan "infamous murder"!" said Bob. The Carbs activated their jet-packs, and flew into an open window, which lead to Lizzie's room.

Lizzie was snoring.

"Shall I get out the knife?" asked Iva, sweetly.

"Yes, you shall!" answered Meb, evilly. Iva got out the knife, and jammed it into Lizzie's heart.

"Ugh," said Lizzie. Her face scrunched up in pain, and then her face lay there, emotionless. Her soul emerged from her body, and flew away.

"Now Iva," ordered Bob. "Move her hands, so they are gripping the knife." Iva did just as he was told.

"Now everyone," ordered Meb. "Step in the pool of blood, so our footprints will be stained onto her floor." Everyone did just so.

"Now," ordered Iva. "Let's walk over to the window, so our bloody footprints look like we're walking over to the window, and then fly outta the place, on our jet-packs!" And everyone did just so.

The next day…

The TND were sitting at the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Numbuh 3. She walked down the stairs with her mug of hot chocolate still in her hand.

She opened the door to find a delivery guy.

"The newspaper for Kuki Sanban?" asked the delivery guy.

"That's me!" exclaimed Numbuh 3.

"Okay," said the delivery guy, and he handed the newspaper to Numbuh 3.

"Thank you!" she yelled, and slammed the door in his face.

"OW!" he yelled. "MY NOSE!"

She skipped up the stairs, humming, and sat back down in her seat.

"What was that?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Just the newspaper!" said Numbuh 3, gleefully.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, and looked at the front page of the newspaper. The sound of ceramic breaking and liquid splattering on the floor rang through their ears.

"NUMBUH 3!" yelled Numbuh 1. "THAT WAS EXPENSIVE! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Numbuh 3 was speechless. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her mouth was hung open.

"Numbuh 3?" asked Numbuh 4, worried. "Is something wrong?"

Numbuh 3 strained to say, "They're back…"

"Who are "they"?" asked Numbuh 2. Numbuh 3 started freaking-out to show them who "they" were. They all had the same face Numbuh 3 had.

"No," said Numbuh 4. "Not now! Not with your birthday coming up! I won't believe it!"

"Numbuh 5 says you better believe it," said Numbuh 5. "There was a murder last night. Lizzie died. The Private Eyes' say that the murderers tried to make it look like she committed suicide, but they made a mistake: They had stepped in a pool of her blood, and walked over to the window. The Private Eyes' think they flew away."

"That was no mistake," said Numbuh 3, her eyes still wide. "They did that on purpose. It was a sign. A sign that they're coming."

"Yeah," said Numbuh 1. "But, WHEN are they coming?"

Everyone thought for a moment until Numbuh 4's eyes opened wide.

"No," he said.

"What?" asked Numbuh 1.

"It can't be," said Numbuh 4.

A few seconds later, there was a message written in the sky. It said, "Yes, it can, and it will."

Numbuh 4 saw the message. So did the rest.

"What does the message mean?" asked Numbuh 1.

"It means," said Numbuh 4.

"Yes?" asked Numbuh 1.

"It means," said Numbuh 4. "It means they're coming October 24, 2008."

"NO!" screamed Numbuh 3.

"What?" asked Numbuh 1.

"It's also known as "Numbuh 3's birthday"," said Numbuh 4…

**(A/N: Ooh…)**


End file.
